Absolutely Opposites
by Mr.FuzzyTiger
Summary: There is a popular tumblr that gives out teen and dating advise.. And the number one motto of this girl? "Opposites attract." Carly sees the blog as her guide to her teen years but Sam hates this person and wishes to track her down- but who is she exactly? Carly and Sam Friendship. Seddie.


**(Takes place before iGoodbye or iOmg. I just felt like writing some good old fashioned Seddie) **

**(p.s …Still looking for that Beta… (Proofreader) ) **

There is number one tumblr that gives out dating advice. And the number one motto of this girl? "Opposites attract." Sam hates this person and wishes to track her down- but who is she exactly?

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

A perky teen sat on a chair at her computer desk. Her eyes were fixated onto the screen as they lit up.

A cocky blond rolled her eyes and walked past. "Are you still READING that junk?"

"Um, Yeah! This is like how to get a Boy 101…And I am enrolled in that class Sam." The brunette looked at the picture she printed out of her new found crush- Mark from science.

"Completely and totally enrolled…" she said with a happy sigh. Sam pretended to puke as took a peppy cola out of the fridge.

Carly had met Mark from England a few months ago. Upon trying to get tips on how to get a guy to like her- she stumbled upon a blog. This blog was actually quite popular online. It had tips and such for teens.

Carly hated the fact that Sam never approved of her reading that stuff. She wished Sam would love it as much as she did…But she knew the reason why she wouldn't. A certain topic it addressed.

"Don't be mean! Listen to her, she's really quite smart!" As she said this Sam pretended to yawn.

"Go on then cupcake. WOW me with her awesome skills on how to bake cupcakes and pretend everyone lives happily ever after"

Carly went on to state a few of the things mentioned on her blog.

"Hey girls! Tip for you. Hair? Don't over wash it. Of course Wash it regularly…You don't want to smell of hair mould… But if you over wash it you wont get the same shine AND your hair falls out quicker when you're older. "

Sam stood there still. "I'm still waited to be all like….WOW…" She said the last word all girly and excited fanning herself with her hands mocking Carly.

Carly rolled her eyes.

She looked carefully and picked out another one.

"Hey girls. Have a crush on a guy? Did you know studies show that 8/10 Males love confidence in a girl? It really attracts them. If you at least ACT confident around them- there is a higher chance they will develop some sort of feelin' for you"

Sam just stood there still waiting for more. Carly frowned but was determined not to give up. She clicked on another one.

"Hey guys. Even seen a girl walking multiple times pass you in the hallway or at a dinner table? She's just going about her daily routine right? No you idiots. YOU are her daily routine. She wants you to notice her!" Carly's eyes lit up as she looked at Sam for approval of the site.

"I just don't like the site. Its views and opinions are jank" she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Yeah…" Carly started with a giggle. "Because it's views are jank…" she giggled again.

Sam narrowed her eyes, until her icy blue eyes dotted on the girl. "What Shay? Spill it." Carly shrugged her shoulders.

"I just think you don't like it because…She loves the whole… Opposites attract thing" she looked at her in all seriousness. "I don't think it has anything to do with her knowledge of love. She's amazing at it and you know it Sam…"

Sam once again rolled her eyes. "Blah Blah Blah"

Carly clicked the filter tags on tumblr to "Opposites Attract" posts from her. continued to read from the blog.

"If a girl is focusing a lot of attention on you- even if it IS _negative_ That's STILL attention guys. Analyse this correctly. Does she _really_ not like you? Or is she just covering something up"

Carly smiled all innocently at Sam. "Watch it shay…"

Sam challenged her.

Carly quickly clicked a few buttons and scrolled a few pages before speaking once again.

"There is a fine line between hate and love you know. Do you and your friend have clashing personalities? Maybe you have _just _what the other is missing then." Carly said the end of that sentence is a playful way.

Sam rolled her eyes. " She doesn't know what the heck she's talking about Carly. I would write a better blog then this chizz."

Carly looked a little disheartened that her best friend didn't agree that her guide to woman hood was amazing. She kept on scrolling though until she came to a part she thought she would like.

"Is she a tomboy guys? Cool. I bet under that though she has the need and want to be loved and appreciated."

She looked at Sam, fluttering her eyelashes innocently. But Sam just banged her cola on the table and marched over to sit beside her. "Right. This girl needs a serious punch in the face"

Carly was about to laugh but then Sam yanked the laptop out of her hands.

"Hey- What are you doing!?" she asked.

Sam went into the Tumblr log in page. "Ima try and hack into this thing." Carly's eyes widened in fear. "Don't destroy my highway to love!"

Sam began typing in random characters into the tumblr page for the name and password. Two hours later there was still no luck.

"**Access Denied. Wrong Username or Password" **

Carly sat there yawning and watching her best friend still attempt to log in. She had stopped worrying ages ago. She knew her role model in life would have never made her password and email easy and would have made it un-hack-able for anyone to unlock.

Even her best friend Sam. She might be the best at breaking in- But there were no bobby-pins to tumblr. Carly put her hand to her mouth and yawned. She wrapped a dressing gown around her and went upstairs to bed. "Goodnight. I'll cya soon" she said before she started walking up the steps.

Sam gave her a final look and said "I will get this Shay. I WILL destroy her" she said with a serious tone. Carly giggled at her best friends misfortune and rolled her eyes before disappearing upstairs.

Sam got up slowly from her but and got some ham from the fridge. She the full ham until only the bones were left.

At this point silence filled the house, until it took up every space and corner that there must have settled down in bed by now. And spencer went to bed long before them.

Sam sat down on the sofa and placed the laptop on her knee.

She began to type some letters into the laptop as quietly and softly as she could.

"Access Granted"

New post. Blog

" Hey guys. Best friends are amazing. But sometimes they need to let their best friends be in their own world of denial about things. And you should let them do that. There are something's they don't want to admit you know? And you shouldn't pressure them. They need to come to terms with things themselves before they open up-to you."

Settings Logout Forget all Login details.

Sam shut the laptop lid and headed upstairs for bed.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Its 3am. I hate school tomorrow. I still need a beta. I'm upset with how iCarly ended.

So I decided to take all my tired frustration out by writing something small.

Any reviews or favourites are really appreciated. Thank you guys.


End file.
